It Was Worse
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Beautiful sunny day, boring Quidditch game to look forward to, today should be pretty uneventful, bordering on boring, right? After all, Lily Evans thinks that she deserves boring. But James Potter, the git, seems to believe that he should be solely responsible for getting her killed. Sorry if it contains any OOCness. Please read and review!


**Okay, this is probably a lot of OOC, and I really don't know a lot about their generation, but this is what I think part of the reason Lily falls in love with James might be. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or his parents.**

I smiled as I crossed the field for the Quidditch game that day. The sun was shining, and the sky was uncharacteristically blue, the perfect weather for the game.

To be honest, I was terrified of heights. Just the thought of getting on a broom stopped my heart, and actually playing a game, riding brooms high in the air while two huge balls came after me? No thank you. Personally, even watching Quidditch was pretty boring.

Still, Alice had begged me to come, and I couldn't say no and just sit inside and study all day.

"Hey, Evans!" Someone shouted behind me.

I scowled, but turned anyway.

James Potter was hovering a few feet above the air on his broom, grinning at me like the idiot he was.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" I snapped.

"Aw, don't be like that, Lils." James dipped on his broomstick, and I stiffened involuntarily. "Want to go on a ride on my broomstick, Evans?"

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him. "You _know_ I hate those things. Why don't you just get someone from your bloody fan club to go with you?"

"Because, I want you to ride it with me." James smirked at me, and it countered any part of me that might have actually listened to that foolish sentence.

"Don't waste your time." I glared at him and whirled back around, ready to stomp back into the stands.

Before I knew it, James had his broomstick next to me, and grabbed my hand with his.

I shrieked as he pulled me onto his broom and began lifting us above the ground.

"Put me down, Potter!" I screeched. What was he _doing_?

"Okay." James said nonchalantly, and the broom dipped down at a dizzying speed.

I screamed and clutched onto him, my eyes squeezed shut. "No! Stop!"

"Well, some people down there might take you holding on to me as the wrong idea, Lils." I could feel his smirk.

"Shut it…STOP!" I squealed as the broom once again fell. I once again grabbed the git to keep from falling off.

Taking this as some bloody invitation, James put his arms around me, steadying the broom and giving me something to focus on at the same time.

"Come on, Lils." His breath tickled my ear as he spoke quietly. "Open your eyes and take in the view."

"No!" I stubbornly refused, taking comfort in the nothingness that I could see.

"It's not that scary." He sounded amused. I could kill him. I _would_ kill him. Just as soon as I was back on the ground.

"Well, either you open your eyes, or we're staying up here for a long while." James teased lightly.

"Don't you have a game to play?" I growled, trying not to panic.

"Somehow, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem." James mused. Ooh, I could just kill him, if it didn't mean I would be up here alone!

"James…" My voice trailed off as I cracked one eye open, then the other. "OhmiGod."

It was a breathtaking sight. I could see everyone, and everything so clearly from up here – it was almost as though I was some sort of omnipresent being! It was certainly stunning, and would have been more so if I wasn't so gripped with fear.

"I looked." I told him, my eyes snapping shut again. "Please, please, _I am begging you; _put me back on the ground!"

"Well, I didn't know my flower could beg." James laughed, but I was relieved to feel the broom start lowering itself down. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I didn't answer until I could feel the ground underneath my feet; then I was off like shot. I resisted the urge to kiss the ground.

"You're right." I called after him, as he turned to go. "It wasn't that bad."

He gave me an all-knowing smirk.

"IT WAS WORSE!"

With that, I turned and ran to find Alice, so I could promise her that I would never, ever come to another Quidditch game again.


End file.
